


~ One Paintbrush Too Far ~

by tarriel_rae



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Embarrassment, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, Iruka-Sensei is trying his best, Non-Consensual Spanking, Partial Nudity, Spanking, Swearing, so is Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarriel_rae/pseuds/tarriel_rae
Summary: Boruto invents up a mischievous idea during recess in the academy, also managing to get Shikadai and Inojin on board. After upon some time passing though, Boruto's soon to regret ever going so far this time...
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	~ One Paintbrush Too Far ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Goodmorning, Good day, and Goodevening to every one of you lovely folks reading this! Tarriel_Rae here! Just wanted to quickly be able to say that this is my first, FIRST time writing anything like this...and I'm way more excited than I should be! Lol! I've always wanted to write a one-shot along the lines of this between Naruto and Boruto and I'm so beyond happy with the way it ended up turning out. Without further ado, I give you 'One Paintbrush Too Far!' Enjoy!

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘🖌️༓🖌️∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

“Come quick, Inojin, before recess ends!”

“We better not get at caught Boruto. These are fresh paints I just got for studying properly on our last quiz. I can’t lose them.”

“Relax, you won’t. This’ll rip the rug right out from under him, hehe! Hurry, Shikadai!”

“I’m trying, I’m trying... I  swear if we’re busted, I’m blaming my every moving fiber on you Boruto, you hear? Wouldn’t wanna miss out on dinner. My mom has a brutal gaze.”

_ “A brutal touch too, all the spankings you receive...” _

“Oii, Inojin! That’s not funny. Wouldn’t you love to know how the wooden spoon feels…”

“Keh-hehe!"

“Hehehe!”

Little feet belonging to mischievous consciousness ran down hallways in search of their classroom. Cheers muffled through academy walls and echoed inside the building’s frame. It’s recess time, and these three lads had other plans.

“Ah-ha! There! Hurry guys!”

“Yes Boruto. Ugh..! This idea already turning out to be such a drag...”

As if a blob of combustion, the trio of disobedient notions huddled into the classroom they’d known all too well. Room: 132. Iruka Umino’s class.

“This is where it gets fun, dattebasa,” Boruto said with a plotting laugh. “Old man Iruka-Sensei will have never seen this one coming. Heh-heh-hee!”

Whipping out large cans of paint hidden in a corner, the Uzumaki uncapped the loose lids. Shikadai and Inojin watched on to copy their wild, blonde leader, also priming a vibrant shade by their sides. There they stood, awaiting Boruto’s command.

“And, GO!” Spilling out the goo, Boruto plastered a canvas upon the mahogany teacher's desk. Hands dropped the empty container after enough spread and finished the job using a brush, dispersing madness over its surface.

_ ‘Well... Forget backing out now...,’ _ the other two thought. Quitting wasn’t an option to consider anymore. Both had plenty of time to decline when Boruto had presented the ludicrous idea, but here they were, with brushes in one hand and a professional painter’s dearest tool in the other. Too late for second-guessing. Better go with it.

With new resolves in daring hearts, Inojin and Shikadai dunked paint on fine wood. All over the three boys danced mischief along teacher tables, cabinets, drawers, chalkboards, desks, walls, floors, and more. Boruto added in his own touches here and there, signing choice statements about the classroom for all to see. Idiot, Stinky butt, Wig wearer, Shithead, Ass, Dum-Dum, Weirdo, Lame-Wedgie-Sniffer, Ancient Miser, Stupid. Vile curse words decorated bright against a rainbow contrast. This was by far his best work yet, and he was proud.

Shikadai stood and tossed his brush in an empty bucket. “All right guys, that should be enough. Wrap it up and let’s get the heck out of here!”

“We are, we are.” Dabbing a tad extra, Boruto finished his fool’s masterpiece. “Aaand...done! Doesn’t it look outstanding? Ooh boy, I can’t wait to see the look on his face! He’ll love it!”

“Yes Boruto,” Inojin spoke with urgency whilst jamming their tools inside drawers. “But let’s be awestruck later and get back outside before we’re caught! I don’t want to get grounded for who knows how long!”

Boruto arose calmly, sprinting like it was nobody’s business, but calm. The true unnerve of a master prankster. “Nah, you guys worry too much. Iruka is such a Dum-Dum, he would never see a kid fall off a slide, let alone notice that we’re-”

Halfway out the door, Boruto's face planted into an immovable mass. The texture of stiff muscles and an adult’s stance outlined the bridge of his nose. This couldn’t be good...

_ ‘Oh no.. _ _.’ _

Nostrils scrunched at the potent, recognizable perfume of a principal’s aged office chair. No noise or movement came from the other two behind, drowning hopes fueling a misunderstanding.

“Yamanaka, Inojin! Nara, Shikadai! Uzumaki, Boruto!” Raising eyes, fear went ridged inside his body. Blood passed cold through stiff veins and limbs. There staring right back into what seemed his soul was their scowling teacher; Iruka Umino.

_ “Oh, crap...” _

|🖌️|

“How could you guys do this?! I have had it with these pranks, you three! Had it! This has gone on far too much for far too long, and I’m through,” Iruka spoke, staring down each of their guilty eyes. The words which condemned them rang through their heads. Responsibility longed to escape, wishing pointlessly. “Painting all over my desk! Wrecking my classroom! Leaving mean words,  _ swear words _ ?! Violating my trust to believe you’ll listen and stay within the playground for recess! Destroying school property! Entering the academy with no adult supervision?! I have about half a mind to suspend you all for a month, and then some!”

_ “I hate school anyway,” _ Boruto smartly mumbled,  _ “won’t be like I’m missing much...” _

“Put a lid on it Boruto. Now. I’m serious.”

Shikadai turned to his idiot of a friend and sent a rough smack upside the golden head. “Shut up, man. You’re gonna get us in even more hot water. You’re hopeless.”

“Ouch, h-hey!” The whiskered Uzumaki jerked toward the Nara, holding his injured noggin. “Oh yeah? Well, I bet you’re just upset that  _ you’re _ the one who stalled us,  _ Shikadai _ ! If it weren’t for you and all your damn complaining, we would’ve made it out just fine!”

“Sure, like you and Inojin were any quicker than I was! He was complaining too! Why don’t you yell and get pissy with him, huh?!”

“What?! I wasn’t complaining, you two-faced lying jerk!” Inojin chimed in. “I was the one who did the best job out of both of you combined! I gathered the paint, the tools, went quick, distracted the teachers to get inside, and at least I didn’t run into someone’s leg like you, you dummy airhead! You have no one to be mad at but yourself! This was all your bright idea, as per usual!”

“What, take that back!”

“No!”

“Take it back, Inojin!”

“Do you need your ears cleaned out? I said no dim wit!”

Shikadai shrugged. “He’s right. You are a dim wit. Brightest dim wit lightbulb I’ve ever seen...”

“All right, Shikadai! You’re dead!”

Lunging across student bleachers, Boruto, Inojin, and Shikadai all jumped into a tussle of jagged threats on the school floor. Iruka was quick to intervene and break-up the concentrated fight with authority.

“All of you control yourselves, and SIT DOWN, NOW!” Freezing at the deafening increase in tone, the boys ended the scuffle, straightening out in their seats beside each other. “I don’t want to hear another word from any of you! Period! You will say nothing more unless I ask you to speak or you’re spoken to, do you understand?!”

_ “…yes.” _

“I said,  ** do you understand ** ?”

_ “…yes, Sensei.” _

“Hm. Much better.”

Iruka braced his hands on propped hips and took in a stressing sigh of reassurance. The man didn’t want to lose his cool entirely and go ballistic with agitation. He was still a teacher and intended to be the role model he’d set out to be, even if they tested his thinning patience. School had let up twenty-five minutes ago, and here he was babysitting three troublemakers. Walkers and parent pickups departed from their usual spots in the front, leaving the hallways with a dungeon’s emptiness.

Through the years of being a teacher, Iruka had learned how to maintain a composed mindset in times of trial. He’d dealt with his fair share of sinister pranks by none other than Uzumaki Naruto. This was mere child’s play compared to what Lord Seventh used to drag his patience through day in and day out. Funny enough though, this case was the respected Jinchuriki’s “child at play.” A seven-year-old unknowingly following in the exact past footsteps of his father.

“You’re all to sit here and wait silently until your parents come get you,” Iruka stated, having remembered Naruto. “I’ve already called them and given them a rundown on the situation. Least to say, none of them held a tone which sounded the slightest bit happy.”

They drew sweat beads at that, especially Shikadai. The Nara knew exactly what lay in store for him when he got home. A good spanking to the rear end, nothing more, nothing less. Already, the fire underneath his ass burned with every slap to the crimson beat skin of his backside. What would it be this time? The belt? The paddle? The wooden spoon? The hand? He’d be limping his way into next week, never to sit again.

_ “On second thought, I think I’d rather not...,”  _ Shikadai muttered, begging to stand and walk out of the room as if nothing ever happened.

“Too late, Shikadai. You went along with this ridiculous idea with punishment in mind, and now it’s too late. No one here is innocent. You’re both just as guilty as the single party who invented this whole mess for not backing out. I’m talking to you, Mr. Uzumaki.”

Boruto let an impudent snicker go at his friend’s demise, sending rage throughout adjacent brains. Gosh, was he cocky, even in a fix like this.

“I wouldn’t be too carefree if I were you too Boruto. Your parents won’t be incredibly pleased to see the damage you’ve done either. With them in mind, you also can be sure of...-”

“...a serious punishment.”

At hearing the gritty voice, all eight eyes turned to identify the adult standing underneath the doorway. Ice-white draped rigid shoulders as lightning irises stared directly into Boruto. They enlarged in size when the declared child shrank upon contact. Naruto was not happy.

“O-Oh... Lord Seventh, I didn’t see you there,” Iruka greeted. “Thank you for coming and answering my call. Sorry to have to take time out of your day like this. Shinobi knows it’s already hectic, as is.”

“No, not at all, Iruka-Sensei. No need to apologize. That’s all right.” Iruka’s chest fluttered at the sound of the honorable title connected to his name come from Naruto. No matter how long it had been since the village leader was in the academy, he’d still always regard the man in a higher pedestal than his own. He viewed Iruka with the eyes of a son and respected him greatly. “And please, don’t you call me that. That formality when addressing me doesn’t sound right coming from you, dattebayo. Hehehe.”

“Oh... Of course. After all, your name always has been easier to say Naruto. Heh.” The Jinchuriki let off a brief smile, stepping into the room.

Washed colors blended in with his vision. Ugly words tracing the entire classroom, Naruto easily identified to be his son’s doing. The once memorable desks, tables, chairs, chalkboards, floors, walls he once knew from early academy days, destroyed beyond recognition. Countless memories built upon a towering domino structure tumbled with one loose push. Childhoods, bonds, smiles shared in a classroom of glass, gone... Never to see again. Others might have said it was a plain classroom holding no meaning other than to learn, but to Naruto, this was where his life began. Where he met Iruka, where he met Team 7, his dearest friends. Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Neji, Sasuke. Where he once stored such meaningful recollections buried beneath timber shapes, torn with the swipe of a paintbrush.

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed in severe disappointment as he turned to glare at the three figures who sat shamefully. “Who started this?” Naruto asked Iruka, sternly locked onto his hunched son.

“Boruto did, but the other two are just as guilty as he. They followed along instead of trying to stop him, which is as punishable in my educational opinion.”

Naruto grunted in agreement. “Hm. See to it all three of them stay after school until further notice. They will clean every speck of paint in this room they can, starting tomorrow. We’ll talk more privately about where else to go from there.”

“Sounds good to me...only this. With all the thick paint, it seems to me there’s no further good in trying to salvage any furniture sadly. They’ve really taken a hit with this one. Unfortunately, our only option now is to get entirely new desks, chairs, chalkboards, redo the walls, and everything else with colorant on it, scrap it. Like you said though, that’s for a separate discussion with the school board.”

The tension in the room supplied by his father dramatically increased at the news. Boruto’s cold skin paled a chill. Dirtied fingernails dug deep in kneecaps, leaving stiff white marks. Boruto would let no one see an ounce of hesitation to fight. He would not keel over and die. Be told what to do. Not by Iruka, not by his friends, and not by his father. He controlled his own life and dictated what would happen. No one else.

“Anything else worth noting I should know about, Sensei?”

“No, nothing major. There were a couple moments of defiant backtalk towards me and a quick fight between the boys. It was diminished before it could escalate any further though.”

“Hm.” Naruto, keeping a struggling composure, made way past the desks and to his son. He stared disapprovingly at the youngster with arms crossed and an irritable face.

“Well, what do you have to say?”

Boruto scowled, uttering nothing. Not that he couldn’t hear what his dad had indirectly asked for, it was that he didn’t want to hear it. No way was he going to apologize. His pride was too great.

"Boruto,” Naruto sharply warned. “Apologize.”

He couldn’t stand this. There was no way in hell he would commit to such a thing. Admit his wrongdoings in front of his best friends to a damn schoolteacher? Hah! You can say that again.

_ “I’m sorry that I got caught...” _

Light gasps from Shikamaru and Inojin muffled at the unwavering defiance. They eyed him from the side with concern for their friend, wondering if he was mentally stable after saying such a thing.

_ “Boruto, cut it out dude..! Are you crazy..?!” _

_ “What are you doing..?!” _

In front of everyone, Boruto’s behavior deliberately plotted to embarrass Naruto. Purposely humiliate the Seventh Hokage of Konoha, his father. And yet, the child showed zero remorse, remaining silent in disobedience. A gutsy gamble to say the least.

Unmoving, Naruto remained levelheaded in his spot. Although his large pupils burned with frustration at the blatant defiance, there he stood.

Over some years being Hokage, the job gradually taught not to let frustration be the driving force behind any decision, no matter what. It would lead to one thing in which nobody involved benefited: regret. Being the adult certainly was a chore with these types of situations, but he controlled himself nonetheless.

Taking the seven-year-old’s hand into his own, Naruto calmly helped Boruto to his feet. Furrowed sights set on the still-standing schoolteacher. “Iruka-Sensei, is there an empty classroom I could borrow for a sec?”

Understanding all too well where Naruto was heading with this, the teacher knowingly nodded. “Absolutely. They’re all empty during our after-school hours. Choose whichever you think is best.”

“Thank you, dattebayo.”

Naruto held Boruto's little hand as he walked them to the door and out into the hallway. The whiskered youngster dared to spare a final grieving glance at the two boys remaining in class. They too held sorrow-filled gazes for each of their futures, one question ringing in their minds; Would they ever live to tell the tale?

|🖌️|

Boruto let his head hang low as the blearing silence they walked in consumed him. It was bad enough he was getting a punishment every day after school, but the sight of Naruto’s heavily let down stare was something the second grader never considered. It didn’t matter if he wanted to admit that it hurt or not, for it did. There was no use fooling himself. The way Naruto spoke his name, his domineering stance, how wounded eyes held discontent for the damage he’d caused. Boruto wasn’t sure what was worse, staying after school for who knows how long, or glancing five seconds into that firm glare.

Stepping in a barren classroom, Naruto ushered his first-born inside before also coming in and shutting the door, concealing them in the enclosed space. Boruto stole a front bleacher seat as the soundless Uzumaki leaned against a desk in a corresponding isle.

Minutes passed , saying nothing. Subtle white noises of passing birds outside ticked with the second hand on a wall clock.

_ Tick. _

_ Tick. _

_ Tick. _

_ Tick. _

Its cacophonous clicking sent pangs through Boruto’s chest. This stillness frowning into his lap; deafening.

“Boruto,” Naruto called, l o ok ing at him with a sigh.

“Boruto, I’m very disappointed in you.” The child spoke not a word and continued to nibble a bottom lip. “You deliberately disobeyed Iruka’s authority and cast aside all respect for your fellow teachers. Do you know how upset it makes me feel to know that?”

_ “I know…,” _ Boruto mumbled, doubting his voice.

“I didn’t raise you to behave in this way, son. I thought we already had this conversation about staying out of trouble and being the change to go against it. What did I say wrong you still don’t get? This is the hundredth time we’re here talking under the same context because of your doing this. What do I have to say to make you realize? What is it I’m doing wrong?”

_ “It won’t happen again _ _ , _ _ dad…” _

“How? How do I know it won’t happen again, Boruto? You say the same thing every single time and I’m about fed up. I have had it. Do you constantly want to get into trouble, is that it? You may not take what Iruka says seriously, but you sure as heck will take me and your mother seriously. This will not happen again; do I make myself clear?”

Boruto refused to look, to investigate those penetrating pupils he called dad. They crawled over his skin; staring hurt into his being. He’d injured the others around him more than he’d thought. What was once a mischievous prank had turned into much more, and the worst part, there was nothing he could do to reverse it. Some moments in life were irreparable.

_ “Yes. Sorry...” _

Naruto huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Good. Now although you have said sorry to me, I cannot overlook your actions this time Boruto, especially not what you pulled back there with Iruka. Based on that alone, I’m not at all convinced you understand what I’m saying just yet. Your behavior has embarrassed me and embarrassed your mother. Not anymore. You are going to be punished.”

Taking the youngster by the hand, Naruto led them from the bleachers to the middle of the room. He reached, clutching a coal teacher’s chair behind a desk, and wheeled it out. With shrinking pupils, Boruto watched in horror as his father snapped off his Hokage cloak, rested it on a table, and took a seat. He knew right away where this was going by observing Naruto’s posture. Panic arose.

“Oh no, no daddy!” Boruto shouted in desperation. “Not this! I’m sorry! I’m seriously sorry!”

“It’s too late for that Boruto. You need to learn that there are consequences for your actions. I am done listening. Come here.”

“No! No, don’t! I won’t d-do it again! Please!”

Naruto sent a sterner tone his way, ceasing the one-sided argument.

“This is not up for debate, young man. You’re not getting out of it. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Which is it gonna be?” The child took rocky steps away from the seated Jinchuriki, praying some form of a miracle would save him from getting reprimanded. “Now, I’m going to say it one more time. This can be easy, or it can be hard. You have five seconds to choose, or I’ll decide for you.”

The seven-year-old Uzumaki’s legs trembled in desperation. Fear heightened and tongue dried up , h is father raised a finger.

“One.”

“N-No daddy, no! I won’t do anything else! What I did was bad, I understand now!”

Another finger. “Two.”

“Wait! I promise! I promise I’ll be good! I don’t need -”

“Three.”

“Dad, I swear! I swear, I’ll be better! I won’t get into trouble anymore!”

Naruto’s eyebrows raised, pupils enlarging in firmness. “ _ Four _ .”

The child’s mind boiled , full of resent. Naruto wouldn’t go through with this, right? Though Boruto knew his dad to be a man of his word, he wouldn’t actually... That fire for control swelled and brimmed past the surface.

“No! No, I won’t listen to you, idiot-face! Go away!”

“Oii, don’t you dare take that tone with me! I’m warning you, Boruto,” Naruto expressed in severity. “Don’t make me get up from this seat, or else I assure you; you won’t like it.”

His head angrily shook as he raced to escape out of the room, blinded in a rage. “No! Go back to your stupid, crappy Hokage tower already! Just go, okay?! Go! Your ugly, dull, shitty, and I hate you! Screw off!”

“Five.”

Jogging, Naruto was swift to grab Boruto before he could get far, and without hesitation, walked him over to the chair. The child yelled and struggled against the unbreakable hold of his wrist in which he immediately regretted everything said. The nice Hokage Boruto once knew was no longer. It was a dad who meant business. Naruto wasn’t playing games.

“D-Daddy, no! I didn’t mean it, any of it! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t-ahh!”

Naruto picked Boruto up by his armpits and laid him flat, belly down across his lap. The blonde boy did everything to kick and writhe, striving urgently to break away. Unfortunately for Boruto, struggling did nothing to help his cause as Naruto pinned him with a hand upon his back.

“Since you did not want to cooperate and listen to warnings, there will be seven extra. You will learn to have control son, and you will respect adult’s authority, but most of all, mine and your mothers.”

“Dad, wait! Don’t spank me! Don’t, don’t, don’t!”

Hooking fingers into the hems of joggers, Naruto stripped away the boy’s pants in one go, leaving the apparel to droop lifelessly around kicking kneecaps. There, Boruto’s bare butt balanced over his father’s knee with unrelenting squirms. Nothing could be done.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please, no! No! Daddy!”

Not stalling the moment any longer, Naruto raised a hand into the air and promptly came down upon the peach cheeks.

_ *SMACK* _

“OWW! OWW, stop! Stop it!”

_ *SMACK* _

“OUCH! Cut it out! Get off me!”

_ *SMACK* *SMACK* _

“AHH! AHHH, no, please!”

_ *SMACK* _

“YEOUCH!”

Stinging collisions repetitively whacked Boruto’s backside as Naruto spanked the living daylights out of him. There was no chance of escape. He was GOING to get the message, he was GOING to apologize, he was GOING to understand, he was GOING to have respect, and he was GOING to learn. There would never be another situation because this was the last one, and the academy student would know that. Though it pained the parent beyond belief to hear such heartbreaking shouts from his child, Naruto was determined not to subside until he understood, and not subside he did.

Limbs thrashed in unending anguish at the sensation of searing flames. The previously raw bottom had charted a course, a one-way ticket to an intense, rose glow. Razor-sharp slaps punctured both sets of ears. Whack, whack, whack they connected in something of a hellish, blistering frenzy. This was a horrifying nightmare.

Without stop, Naruto continued delivering Boruto’s harsh spanking and came with plenty more pain-filled strikes.

_ *SMACK* *SMACK* _

“Dad-OWW! That hurts! OUCH!”

_ *SMACK* _

“OWW, OWWW!”

_ *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* _

“AHH! O-OUCH!”

_ *SMACK* *SMACK* _

“S-Stop it! Stop-OWW!”

Not able to resist, hands shot around and guarded his torched cheeks from Naruto’s tearing blows. Sorrow threatened to spill from behind desolate eyes at the excruciating pain. The knots of a hoarse throat raised with every shout to end this inhuman torture being ensued. 

Naruto intensified his voice, successfully restraining the screaming child in place. “Move your hands away, Boruto. This doesn’t have to be hard. Please don’t make it.”

“N-No! It hurts, dad! It hurts! Nohoo!”

“Are you gonna move by yourself or do you need my help? Five seconds.”

“Stop! Stop, no! No more!”

“One.”

“I’m sorry! I’ll be good now! I promise! Don’t!”

“Two.”

“S-Stop! Let m-me go, let me go!”

“Three.”

“Okay! O-Okay...! I-I’ll s-stop!”

The seven-year-old wallowed in dread as he reluctantly removed his palms. Shivering fingers crawled away and tightly clung to the fabric of Naruto’s pant leg, hiding a falling tear. Clenching eyelids shut, Boruto anticipated the following series of slaps which would scorch his sunburnt rear to irrationality.

_ *SMACK* *SMACK* _

“OUCHH!”

_ *SMACK* _

“OWWW! Stop, it stings! It stings!”

_ *SMACK* *SMACK* _

“Please daddy! Cut it-ACKK!”

_ *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* _

“OWW! AHHH! OUUCHH!”

_ *SMACK* _

“OUCH DAD! OUCHHH!”

Naruto’s firm hand smacked each of Boruto’s propped muscles with diligence. His bottom fervently ached and singed with an indescribable, smeared heat. Beat crimson shades and deplorable velvet were quick to appear against a normally tanned complexion. It was as if a withered match was set below his ass, traveling to tender thighs, and forgotten there to rot hideously. This stinging wound ripping his muscles tore apart his inner being. He was embarrassed, ashamed, mortified, humiliated, horrified, frightened, heartbroken…sorry.

The clogs decorating Boruto's Adam’s apple untied and spilled streams of tears over a gritted face. Thick sobs fell from parched lips while sorrow slipped past a quivering chin, splattering onto the forsaken floor. Thighs and sit spots endured brand-new hits of discipline, slaps to skin stuffing the room.

_ *SMACK* *SMACK* _

_ “I-I’m *hick* sorry dad,”  _ he hiccupped through wails _. “I’m s-s-sorry!” _

_ *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* _

_ “OOUCH! Plea-*hick*-se! P-Please, make it s-stop!” _

_ *SMACK* *SMACK* _

_ “AHH-HAAOUCH! No m-more-OWWW!” _

Weeping cries packed the room as the last smacks of the punishment landed. Boruto was full-blown crying, his body limp, backside fierce scarlet, soaked in misery for mercy.

“Okay, we’re almost done. Only those seven more spanks for earlier.”

_ “Noo! No..ho..hoo! N-No more! P-Please!” _

“I’m sorry, son. But I can’t.”

_ “But, *hick* I... I’m really-!” _

“Start counting.”

_ “Guahh, *hick*!” _

Coming down for the end, Naruto whipped his palm against Boruto’s welted behind with upholding diligence.

_ *SMACK* _

_ “ACK! O-One!” _

_ *SMACK* _

_ “OWW! Two!” _

_ *SMACK* _

_ “Th-*hick*! Thr..! Nohoo!” _

“Don’t stop Boruto. Keep going.”

_ “I c-can’t do *hick* it d-daddy *hick* *hick*!” _

“Do you want another seven added on?”

_ “No..ho..hoo! No d-don’t!” _

“Then continue.”

_ “Euah! Th-Three!” _

_ *SMACK* _

_ “OUCH! Four!” _

_ *SMACK* _

_ “AHHH! F-Five!” _

_ *SMACK* _

_ “Six, *hick* *hick*!” _

_ *SMACK* _

_ “OUUCCH! S-Seven!” _

Naruto ended the painful spanking with one final slap, pulling the child’s pants back over his tomato stained cheeks. He kneeled the weeping boy upright on his lap and firmly grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Why did we get a spanking today, Boruto?!” Naruto spoke with power.

_ “B-B..because I g-got into *hick* t-trouble!” _

“Why else?”

Boruto sobbed in rough waves.  _ “Cau..ah..se I *hick* di-*hick*...didn’t listen t-to w-what you, mommy, or I-Iruka-Sensei told *hick* me!” _

“And?”

_ “A-And for s-swearing at *hick* you and *hick* Iruka-Sen..sei! And for saying mean-*hick* *hick* w-words with no r-respect!” _

The adult displayed an expression of deep-rooted grief to see his son so distraught, a thing no parent wishes to see. “Do you see now why mommy and daddy say those things about care?! Do you see how your actions can not only hurt mommy and daddy, but those around you, your friends, your teachers?!”

_ “Ye..he..es! Y-Yes! I p-promise! I-I’m s-so..ho..rry! I’m so sorry!” _ Sobs pierced air without end in his father’s grasp, hanging his heavy head, chin touching to chest. Boruto’s heart poured out its built-up emotion for Naruto to see. This time saying it, he was sorry. Terribly sorry.

“I love you! Don’t you ever do something like this again!” He brought the heartbroken child to his chest, hugging him in a sincere, warm embrace. Boruto hid far inside the crook of Naruto’s neck and hung arms around him, violently crying. “Never again, understand. Never, ever.”

_ “I’m *hick* sorry, I-I’m sorry, I’m so so..oh..rry! I’m-*hick* *hick*…I’m sorry!” _

There they stayed for minutes, Boruto clinging to Naruto for dear life as he harshly wept, the weight of all done hitting him. The anguish inside the Hokage’s heart was paramount listening to the wails. He didn’t take any liking to the idea of hurting ANY of his children, but, he had to. For Boruto’s sake. Letting him do however he pleased wasn’t an option anymore, and it wasn’t healthy. You give a kid an inch and they’ll take a mile. Allow them one pass and they’ll take a million. As they say, spare the rod, spoil the child.

“I’m right here, buddy. I have you,” Naruto spoke softly, running soothing fingertips through his scalp. “Shh-shh. Easy now, easy... It’s all over. Daddy’s got you. You’re safe. I love you, Boruto. So, so much.”

Lips shifted and planted reassuring kisses along the dampened cheek. A palm gently patted the heaving frame sucking in quick, unexpected breaths of air, while the other sat underneath clothed thighs. Naruto could tell this part of him was partially sensitive in the way he whined since it hadn’t been the focus of the spanking, but still tender.

“You okay?” the adult asked, his tone delicate.

Boruto nodded, remaining inside the  neck. _ “ _ _ Uh-huh _ _. _ _ *hick* *hick _ _ *” _ Lord Seventh allowed his mouth to curl into a smile at the innocence of his boy.

Boruto on a normal day was never one to show inner emotions. He’d have trouble getting past himself and would fight to the death to deny any form of care. But, when the rare wild hair crossed his mind, would be the best cuddler the world has ever seen. Naruto knew it wouldn’t be long before Boruto would naturally mature and grow out of these habits, so he cherished every chance he could get at seeing his firstborn so open.

He stood, keeping Boruto close. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

|🖌️|

Iruka’s classroom door abruptly slid open with a click. Everyone inside turned to find Naruto holding a hiccupping Boruto who still hid, embarrassed in his dad’s collar. His friends remained silent at the sight. They knew he’d been spanked.

“Thank you again for everything Iruka-Sensei. I really appreciate it.”

“Oh, no need for you to thank me, Naruto. I completely understand.” The scarred man shifted into a smile. “You weren’t too harsh with him, I hope. Chakra knows I occasionally crossed the line with you a few times in long years past.”

Naruto shook a no, reflecting the others smile. “He got the idea.”

“Good.”

The Hokage looked beyond his old Sensei to find the other two kids surrounded by their corresponding parents. Shikamaru had a tight grip on Shikadai’s ear as Sai crossed arms over his chest, staring Inojin down with stern looks.

“Oii,” Naruto called aloud with a chuckle, catching the other two’s attention. “Don’t be too hard now.”

Shikamaru sighed. “We were them once. I’ll be extra sure to take that into consideration knowing my past stubbornness when he’s over my knee,” he promised, tightening the pinch on Shikadai.

“Ouch dad! That hurts you know.”

“It’s meant to son.”

“Uhg…  _ Such a pain _ …”

Naruto internally laughed at the similar father and son duo. Shikadai had no clue he was practically a replica of his old man. Who would’ve guessed? All the kids kept forefront qualities from each of their parents, which the married Uzumaki found to be hilarious. Cho-Cho’s diet, Sarada’s determination, Shikadai’s laziness, Metal Lee’s workout grit. They were made to match their parents perfectly. It was comical.

_ “*sniff* *hick* *hick* *hick _ _ *” _

At the saddening hum of Boruto’s cries upon his shoulder, Naruto resumed rubbing his trembling back. After everything, it didn’t come a shock that he was so distraught. His whipped velvet backside stung like a fireball Jutsu against the itchy material of joggers. Thighs sore with burning pains close to that of rose thorns. Each walking movement sent lightning cramps to the injured, bashed area.

Spankings rarely ensued in the Uzumaki household besides the occasional disobedience, let alone on the bare butt. The sound of a rolling chair’s high-pitched squeaking would return to haunt Boruto’s recollection. It was an intense punishment to be remembered for a long, long while.

“We’re gonna head on out now. Thanks again for watching him ‘till I arrived.”

Iruka nodded. “Certainly. Be safe.”

“I will.”

|🖌️|

The two proceeded the rest of the way home in quiet. Boruto had since gained control over his tears but remained stuck with those annoying hiccup’s. They stubbornly broke a solid silence his dread didn’t want to be a part of. For in the silence, it reminded him of what he had done. All the hurt he caused. All the trouble.

The typical behavior for any person experiencing shame is often to run from it, avoid facing that painful guilt, ignore it. But, this stillness, it enforced Boruto to stare it blank in the face and cast aside human instinct. Something good for changing one’s past wrongs, but terrible for any shame. A bittersweet learning curve of such.

Footsteps crunched gravel against dirt as Naruto carried the boy close, his periodic quick heaves upsetting. Afternoon sunbeams shone through quill clouds upon the earth. 

Most of the previous village bustle had dispersed from earlier this morning. Boruto noticed and internally thanked the heavens greatly for it, not wanting any more unnecessary attention directed onto him. His father was more than enough.

Growing uncomfortable in the current position, the boy’s body stirred. Pudgy legs swayed as he let off a faint, fussy whine.

“Just lean into me, Boruto. It's okay,” Naruto said, breaking the silence. “I’ve got you.”

Listening, arms hugged his father and return ed to the spot inside the crook of his neck. Naruto naturally accommodated room, raising a hand to massage the young back reassuringly. Delicate fingers soothed comfort rings on hiccupping shoulder blades. Boruto this time detached the entirety of his internal guard, cuddling the Seventh Hokage as close as possible.

“Da-*sniff*...d-daddy?” Boruto’s snuggled voice whispered.

Naruto stared ahead. “Yeah?”

“W-Why do spankings h-hurt so *sniff* much?”

The curious question surprised the older male. “Um. Well…” Responses ran through Naruto’s head. He reminisced about occasions when he’d get spanked silly back in his academy days. Each ringed with a sense of nostalgia. Where had the time gone?

“They hurt because, when you receive them, you know you’ve hurt someone else. The pain of being disappointed in or untrusted in is enough to make a person on their own want to cry, but that’s the point of a spanking. It’s to remind you of that pain, helping you to better consider what you’ve done. You see Boruto...” He paused. “Me spanking you, I wasn’t just out to hurt you and make you cry. Fear isn’t the point of this and anything I may teach you. I wanted you to feel the pain bad choices can hold, not only when younger, but in actual life. I want you to take from this if nothing else at all that your actions hold an extreme weight of importance, not only to those around you, but for yourself. Know it’s normal to make mistakes and mess it up sometimes. The lesson though, try not to mess it up.”

Boruto said nothing and stayed silent at the retelling of his mistakes. He truly regretted what had happened and would never again do something that naughty. As Naruto told him, he was learning from the pain.

Naruto caught onto the resurfaced guilt in Boruto’s posture and chuckled, stopping to pull him out. “Hey, hey now,” he smiled in a gentle whisper, grabbing the other’s attention. A soft thumb wiped away at leftover tears. “Here. Let me let you in on a little secret, just between you and me. When I was your age and older, I used to get a ton of spankings myself.”

“R-Really…? You received spankings too, dad?”

“Mm-hmm! A ton of em’! Clothed, bare, over the knee, over a desk, on the hand, you name it!”

“Who gave them to you when you needed them? Iruka-Sensei?”

“Yep, Johnny on the spot you are! Oh, Iruka-Sensei was the worst! Every punishment was a bad one! He had this way to hit I swore would melt the skin right off my bare buns! No joke!” The youngster giggled as Naruto went into detail, goofily grabbing his own backside for emphasis. “Ah, it was terrible whomever I got them from. Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hiruzen... But, like you, I learned a dear thing or two from it all. 1; That bad choices hold painful consequences, whether physical or not. 2; That there is something to always learn and take away whenever you feel that pain. And 3; To never tell any of my friends about it because that business was BEYOND embarrassing!”

Boruto heartily laughed with along Naruto at the honest confession, his previous sniffles and tears fading and replaced with enormous grins of delight.

In this moment, Boruto had never felt so loved and cared for. Naruto was right. Spankings hurt, but they were, when done right, performed out of love. His father worried for him, not sticking his nose in his business. He cared for his son’s well-being immensely, therefore spanked him. It all made sense. He couldn’t contain the content with his father. It was real.

“I love you, dad,” Boruto admitted, awarding the man a big hug. The unexpected rush of affection shocked Naruto, but he eased right in with no questions asked, embracing his son protectively.

“I love you too, Boruto. More than you could ever possibly know.”

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘🖌️༓🖌️∘∙⊱⋅•⋅


End file.
